LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 21: Cosmo's Dilemma, Into the World of Dreams
Narrator: Sonic had saved his best friend Tails who was under the control of Myotismon, thanks to the Crest of Darkness. Not only had he saved Tails but Sonic also got the 3rd Chaos Emerald as well bringing him another step closer to gathering all 7. With this Sonic was prepared to head back to the Freedom Fighters with Tails. However Tails has informed Sonic that another friend of theirs is in danger... Tails: Cosmo! She needs our help! Sonic: Tails! Slow down! I don't understand what's going on! Tell me what's happened with Cosmo. Tails: Its easier if I show you! Follow me! (Tails and Sonic go back to the elevator and head back down to the spiral stair way. They head to the other side of where the elevator is and enter a door) (Inside the room they enter there is not all that much. But on the bed Sonic notices Cosmo who is sleeping) Sonic: Cosmo? She's.... sleeping? Tails: Yeah... Sonic: I thought you said she was in danger. Tails: She is in danger! Sonic: Okay. Tell me what happened. Tails: See sometime after Myotismon came back one of the ways Myotismon made sure I helped him was by putting a sleep spell on Cosmo. Sonic: A sleep spell? Tails: Yeah. The crest of darkness was just one of his ways to make me help him. Sonic: So how is Cosmo in danger if she is sleeping? Tails: If Myotismon finds out that I'm not helping him anymore he'll send Freddy after Cosmo! Sonic: Freddy? You mean... Tails: Yeah... him... Sonic: Myotismon you evil son of a bitch.... Tails: Freddy will be able to kill her and there's nothing I can do to stop him! We need to help her but I don't know how! Sonic: Hmm..... Tails. Do you think its possible to send someone into someone else s dream? Tails: What? Sonic: What if someone was able to go find Cosmo in dreams. Maybe we could find some way to wake her up. Tails: Sonic are you saying... Sonic: Yeah. Let's send me into the dream world. I'll find Cosmo and find to wake her up. Tails: Sonic that's crazy! You'll be fighting Freddy on his terms! Besides what if you can't wake Cosmo up!? Sonic: If I can't wake her up then at least I'll try and keep Freddy away from her. Tails:.... Well... maybe I can put together sometime like that... But this is a dangerous move.... Sonic: Yet its the best chance we have to save Cosmo right now... Tails:... All right. I'll be right back. I'm gonna gather up somethings and see what I can do. (Tails leaves the room and Sonic waits for him) (After about 10 minutes Tails returns with stuff some of it being carried by a couple of the alien robots Tails salvaged. These Tails seem to be able to reprogrammed to not attack Sonic or his friends. And uses what Tails brought in he begins to work) Sonic: So.... these robots... They belonged to the aliens? Tails: Yeah. Myotismon and Sarah have been fighting for a bit now. Sarah has these robots aid her soldiers. There are quite a lot of them. The ones Myotismon was able to destroy he brought them to be and had me reprogrammed them to fight for him. Sonic: Well having an army of robots will makes easier on us. Tails: It would but we are not gonna able to have them. I need to manually reprogram each one. I was only able to reprogram these ones cause they we're shut down in another room. Sonic: So Myotismon will still have his own little army plus those robots huh? Tails: Yeah... And its my fault... Sonic: Don't blame yourself. We've fought an army of robots many times in the past with Eggman and we've beat him every time. It won't be any different with Myotismon. Tails: Yeah... Your right. Okay I'm almost done... There. (Tails grabs some helmet and puts it on Cosmo) Sonic: So how will this work? Tails: If I did this right, then once I turn the machine on you'll be able to enter Cosmo's dreams. You'll need to put this on. Sonic: (Puts on the helmet) Well I guess its time to nap huh? Tails: Be careful Sonic. I won't be able to help you find Cosmo cause Myotismon will more then likely contact me. I'll try and make it seem like I'm still helping him. If I can keep him busy till you find Cosmo and get her back. Sonic: All right. See ya soon buddy. (Sonic lays down closes his eyes and Tails turns on the machine. Suddenly Sonic finds him self into an empty void) Sonic: Whoa... where am I? This must be the dream world. But how do I get to Cosmo's dream? (Suddenly a door appears floating mid air) Sonic: Where did that... Never mind. This might be the way in. But its not... its gotta be better then here. (Sonic goes to the door and opens it) To be continued... Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Side Stories Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius